Christmas
by bluegalx
Summary: When Kurt goes back home for Christmas, Mystique follows him. Lots of Mystique & Kurt bonding. Reveiw. Please.


Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Don't sue me.  
  
Author's note/insane babble- This is my first fic that I've ever actually finished, or posted anywhere (I don't know why you care about that) I got this idea from "On Angel's Wings". Everybody was celebrating with their families, and I thought it would be good situation to throw Mystique and Kurt in. ****************************************************************************  
  
Christmas  
  
Kurt walked down a wide, snow covered street. It was gently snowing. Shops of all kinds lined each side of the street. A few yards in front of him was the town square. A huge decorated Christmas tree stood in the center. Around it were volunteers giving gifts to poor and homeless people, a charity act the town did every year.  
Kurt was home. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the Xavier Institute, he loved it, but he often missed Germany and his parents. This was his home town, where he had lived for most of his life.  
"Kurt! Kurt!" a voice called. Kurt turned around to see a girl about his age running towards him.  
"Astrid!" Kurt smiled at his life-long friend. She had grown up in the circus with him and had lived in this town for a few years.  
"Guten tag! How are you?" she asked.  
"Good, and you?" he answered.  
"Fine. How is America?" she asked.  
"It's okay, though it can be rough sometimes." Kurt refrained from mentioning the many epic battles he had been a part of since joining the X- Men.  
"It's good to have you back." Astrid said "where are you going?"  
"Buying a late Christmas present for my mom." he answered. Astrid was about to answer when she heard someone call her.  
"Coming mom!" she shouted back "Bye Kurt, I have to go. See you" Astrid smiled and ran after her mom. Kurt waved until she was gone. He sighed. The conversation had reminded him of his mother, not his adoptive one. His thoughts strayed to Mystique. He wondered what she was doing now. He doubted strongly that she had a family to go home to. She was probably still at the boarding house, yelling at Toad and Pietro to get out of her room.  
  
***  
  
"Leave me alone!" Mystique yelled at two frightened Brotherhood members by the names of Toad and Pietro. The two quickly dashed out of her room. Why they had dared to go in her room is a mystery that will probably never be solved. Mystique slammed the door shut. She flopped on her bed in frustration. Outside she could see snow falling. Beyond that Mystique could distantly see two children building a snowman until their mom ushered them inside for some hot chocolate. She sighed. She thought about Kurt and Rouge, her two children. She wished desperately that she could see them, but that was unlikely. Rouge was still at the Xavier Institute, and there was no way Mystique could see her without the rest of the X-Men hovering over her ready to kill if she said the wrong thing. She sighed again. And Kurt, Kurt was in Germany with his adoptive parents, parents who he didn't hate. *But he hates me* she thought. She still wished she could see him though. And an idea struck her. Quickly Mystique got up and dragged two suitcases from her closet and began packing.  
An hour later Mystique came downstairs, in a human form, carrying two suitcases.  
"Where are you-" Lance started to ask.  
"Never mind" Mystique said and closed the front door.  
"-going" Lance finished.  
"What do you think she's up to?" Pietro asked.  
"Who knows? All I know is her room is now unguarded!" Toad said and hopped up the stairs.  
"It's probably a trap" Lance said with a grin. Toad stopped and thought for a moment, and then came back down.  
  
***  
  
"Vhere vere you Kurt?" an old woman asked as Kurt walked through the door.  
"Novhere, just felt like taking a walk." he answered and turned off his image inducer.  
"I'm glad you took zat thing off, you look much better blue!" Kurt's mother said pointing to his "watch".  
"Vell I can't go outside vithout it on!" he said. His parents and didn't mind his appearance, and neither did his German friends, but he couldn't have the whole world seeing his real from.  
"Anyvay, dinner vill be ready in an hour" she said. Kurt teleported from the kitchen to his bedroom. He hadn't found anything for his mom yet, he would look more tomorrow.  
  
Kurt didn't get to go shopping until the next day had passed. His parents had thought of all kinds of family activities to do, like go to the movies, eat out, get ice cream, go sleigh riding. His day was filled from the minute he woke up to late that evening when most of the shops were closed. But finally he got a chance to get out of the house. Luckily, Kurt quickly found a present for his mother: a small silver pin with a picture of flowers engraved into it.  
"Danke" Kurt said to the jeweler as he put a small box containing the pin inside a brown paper bag. He walked out the door and into the snowy street. It was still snowing; it had been for the past couple of days. His mom was out of the house, having lunch with a friend of hers. He would be able to smuggle the pin into the house and hide it under his bed. When he reached his bedroom, Kurt looked in the bag once again before putting it under his bed. He was surprised to see a small packaged in the bag along with the box that held the pin. The package was little bigger then the pin box and it was wrapped in Christmas tree wrapping paper. Kurt set the bag on his bed and took out the package. A small tag on it read: To Kurt. He opened it and revealed a small wooden charm shaped like a sun. With it was a piece of paper that read:  
  
*Dear Kurt,  
  
I'm sorry I've been such a horrible parent, I know I have. I know you hate me but I had to give this to you anyway. It some Native American cultures a parent gives it to their child when they have grown. It's like a kind of parental blessing. I know that you grew up years ago, you've been through so much. I'd like to see you again, sometime. Can you be at the old factory at around 12 tonight? If you can, please come, I need to see you again.  
  
Mom*  
  
Kurt folded up the letter. He looked at the charm. *Who vas zat from?* he wondered. It couldn't have been from his adoptive mother. He had only had one other. *Mystique?* he thought. She had to be it.  
  
***  
  
Mystique waited. She prayed that he was going to come. He had come the last time, but he hadn't known his mother was her then. At least there'd be no brotherhood and no Magneto to mess this meeting up, regarding that he came. She needed to see him, to talk to him.  
BAMF! He was there. Kurt appeared in the abandoned building.  
"Hello!" He called "Hello! Are you there?" Kurt was worried, this could very easily be a trap set by some mutant haters, or it could be a trap set by Mystique. It was easy to lie on paper. Their last meeting had been a trap, but he still wasn't sure whether it had been Mystique or not. She had seemed angry about the Brotherhood's attack on him, but he hadn't been paying very much attention.  
"Hello?!" Kurt called again.  
"Kurt?" A hooded figure walked out of the shadows. She lifted her hood and gave him a small smile.  
"Hi" Kurt said, unsure of what to do. As far as he could tell there was no trap laid for him.  
"Um, I got your gift, its nice" he in a shaky voice.  
"Thanks" Mystique said. She paused "Kurt, I really have to talk to you."  
"Ja?" Kurt answered.  
"Well, I've been horrible to you and last time, it wasn't my fault! Magneto told the Brotherhood to attack, not me!" Kurt nodded. Good, at least he believed her.  
"And I just wanted you to know that I do love you. I miss you every day and I can never talk to you. I know you hate me, but I do love you and I have no other family besides you and Rouge. And, well, it's Christmas and everyone else is enjoying their time with their families and-" Mystique paused "I didn't want you to hate me." There was a long pause.  
"I don't hate you." Kurt said.  
"What?" Mystique asked.  
"I don't hate you. I might have once, but not any more. I mean, you're my mother and I believe you vhen you say zat you love me."  
"You do?" Mystique asked. She had expected him to think it was a trap, to leave and maybe hate her even more. She hadn't expected him to believe her.  
Kurt nodded.  
"Do you believe me?" he asked.  
"Yes" Mystique answered. They paused, staring at each other for a long time. Then, Kurt looked at his watch.  
"I have to go now" he said. He had snuck out of the house to get to the meeting and if he was gone to long his parents would notice. He turned and started to leave.  
"Wait!" Mystique called. She ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Kurt hugged her to.  
"Bye" Mystique said.  
"Bye" Kurt said to and teleported away.  
  
***  
  
"Get out!" Mystique yelled at Toad who had once again tried to invade her room.  
"Can't she give a guy a break for once?" he asked himself as he hopped down the stairs to Pietro.  
"Told ya!" the other boy said with a smirk.  
"Well she seemed like she was in a good mood when she got back!"  
"Yeah, well that was a whole hour ago. This is Mystique we're talking about."  
"Whatever"  
  
***  
  
Kurt stared out the window of the plane. He was leaving Germany again, going back to the Institute. It had been a wonderful Christmas, and his mom had loved the pin. He sighed. He would miss his parents and all his friends. At least he was going back to his friends at the Institute. *And I'm also going back to my other mom* he thought with a smile as he fingered the sun shaped charm in his pocket.  
  
THE END 


End file.
